1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
In current market, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) are required to be developed towards the trend of high contrast ratio, no grayscale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color abundance, high color saturation, quick response, and wide viewing angle, etc. Recently, the technologies capable of satisfying the wide viewing angle requirement include twisted nematic (TN) LCD, super-twisted nematic (STN) LCD, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, and multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) TFT-LCD, etc. Taking the MVA LCD panel as an example, because alignment protrusions or slits formed on a color filter substrate or on a TFT array substrate may make the liquid crystal molecules be arranged in multiple directions, so as to obtain a plurality of different alignment domains, and thus, the MVA LCD panel can satisfy the wide viewing angle requirement.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a conventional LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD 100 includes an active device array substrate 110, an opposite substrate 120, and an LC layer 130 disposed between the active device array substrate 110 and the opposite substrate 120. As shown in FIG. 1, the active device array substrate 110 has a plurality of pixel electrodes 140, and the opposite substrate 120 has a common electrode 150. The liquid crystal molecule above the pixel electrode 140 twists to different degrees under the effect of the voltage difference between the pixel electrode 140 and the common electrode 150, so that the LCD 100 is capable of displaying predetermined grayscales. However, the response speed of such LCD is usually limited by the driving voltage applied to the pixel electrode 140 and the material of the liquid crystal molecules, such that the blurring phenomenon occurs when the LCD displays animations.
Conventional technologies for improving the response speed of the LCD have been put forward one after another, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,225, No. 6,100,953, and No. 6,335,776, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,776 provides that the voltage between the auxiliary electrode and the pixel electrode is used to control the LC alignment.